The Littlest Elf: A Series of Fortunate Events VHS 2000
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews *102 Dalmatians *The Emperor's New Groove Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews *The Tigger Movie *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Fantasia 2000 *Toy Story 2 *Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection *Cinnamon Toast Crunch *Mitsubishi *Yoplait *Pizza Hut *Lego Soccer *United Airlines *Dior *Solid Gold Soul Join Us After the Feature * Join Us After the Feature to Catch Kenny Loggins & Peter Asher in His New Music Video "Lovely Spring" Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Green Format * This Film Has Been Modified for Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Opening Logo and Title Card * Walt Disney Pictures * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * "The Littlest Elf: A Series of Fortunate Events" Ending Credits * Directed by: Darrell Rooney * Co-Directed and Produced by: Jeannine Roussel * Direction of Animation: Steve Trenbirth * Story by: Eddie Guzelian * Screenplay by: Ross Hastings * Additional Screenplay Material by: Tom Rogers, Flip Kobler & Cindy Marcus * With the Voice Talents of * EMILY BROWNING as The Littlest Elf * NANCY CARTWRIGHT as Numberly #1 * TOM KENNY as Numberly #2 * FRANK WELKER as Numberly #3 * ROSS BAGASRIAN as Numberly #4 * LIAM AIKEN as Numberly #5 * MARY GIBBS as The Fabies * JOHN GOODMAN as Mr. Poe * CHRISTOPHER LLOYD as Count Olaf * CATHERINE O'HARA as Tanya * TOM KANE as Radian * DANNY ELFMAN as Jimmy * ROBIN WILLIAMS as Zimtry * TIM CURRY as Narrator * VAL BETTIN as Grandpa * ANGELA LANSBURY as Grandma * DAVID OGDEN STIEES as Mayor * Songs by: Melissa Manchester & Norman Gimbel * Score by: Harry Gregson-Williams * Art Directors: Fred Warter, Robert Schaefer * Production Designer: Robert St. Pierre * Director, Walt Disney Animation Japan: Takamitsu Kawamura * Supervising Animation Director: Kenichi Tsuchiya * Supervising Film Editor: Robert Fisher, Jr. * Voice Casting and Dialogue Editor: Jamie Thomason * Content Producer: Enfys Dickinson * Associate Producers: Jennifer Blohm, Richmond M. Horine * Digital Producers: Doug Little, Karen Ferguson * Executive in Charge of Production: Sharon Morrill Robinov * Production Manager, Walt Disney Animation Japan: Noriyuki Fukumaru * Timing Directors: Joanna Romersa, J.K. Kim, Burt Medall * Technical Directors: Kimberly Rose, Gary Page * Production Managers: Dan Forster, Patrick Love, Maude Lewis Story * Storyboard Supervisor: Andrew Austin * Storyboard: Theresa Pettengill, Sharon Forward, Jennifer Lerew, Gary Graham, David Smith, Steven Gordon, Wendell Washer, Linda Miller, Robert Souza, Ryan Anthony, Doug Murphy, David Prince, Victor Cook, Phil Weinstein, Rebecca Rees, Viki Anderson, Ken Boyer, Amber Tornquist DeForest, Holly Forsyth, Denise Koyama, Linda Miller, Chris Otsuki * Additional Storyboarding by: Keith Baxter, Sean Bishop, Barry Caldwell, Don Dougherty, Todd Kurosawa, Jason Lethcoe, Phillip Mosness, Floyd Norman, Cynthia Petrovic, David Prince, Lenord Robinson Design & Visual Development * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Character Design: Chris Butler, Kimie Calvert, Robert Sledge, Vincent Woodcock, Ritsuko Notani, Benjamin Balistreri * Character Design Clean-Up: Kimie Calvert, Betty Tang, Jeff Schroeder * Lead Color Stylist: David A. Rodriguez * Key Color Stylist: Cynthia McIntosh * Key Location Design: Kerry Halladay, Arlan Jewell, Christopher Morley, Colette Van Mierlo, Wallace Williamson * Key Layout Design: David Dunnet * Prop Design: Marty Warner, Jacinto Ponce, Mark Teague * Key Background Stylists: Toby Bluth, Barbara Schade, Brian Sebern Layout * Layout Directors: Alex Nicholas, Robert St. Pierre * Assistant Layout Supervisor: Nick Pill * Character Layout Supervisor: Dave Kuhn * Character Layout Artists: Ken Boyer, Jeff Johnson, Greg E.S.C. Manwaring, Craig Maras, John Nunnemacher, Dan O'Sullivan, Kexx Singleton, Robert Sledge * Additional Character Layout by: Robert Meurin * Layout Artists: Yosh Barry, Abeth Dela Cruz, Steve Grant, Mac Monks, Vincenzo Nisco, Adrian Thatcher, Andrew Wolf, Lenord Robinson * Assistant Layout: Larry Leker * Background Layout Artists: Arlan Jewell, Christopher Morley, Colette Van Mierlo, Wallace Williamson * Assistant Background Layout: Colby Bluth Character Animation * Supervising Animators: Andrew Collins, Kevin Peaty, Lianne Hughes * Senior Animators: Pieter Lommerse, Davide Benvenuti, Dan O'Sullivan, Adam Murphy, Ryan O'Loughlin, Andrew Brooks, Simon Ashton, Alexs Stadermann, Myke Sutherland * Animation Consultant: Mark Henn * Animators: Takeshi Atomura, Hiroshi Kawamata, Marcelo Fernandes De Moura, Trevor Deana-Freeman, Teddy Hall, Malcolm Hartley, Troy Quane, Manny Banados, Gie Santos, Kevin Wotton, Andries Maritz, Sid Ahearne, Deborah Cameron, Rowena Hamlyn-Aspden, Alan Lam, Bernard Derriman, Lily Dell, Warwick Gilbert, Randy Glusac, Morris Lee, Robert Mason, Michael Badman, Rizaldy Valencia, Michael Ward, Nilo Santillan, Kathie O'Rourke, Donny Pattenden, Di Colman, Jozef Szekeres, Donna Brockopp * Key Animators: Yoshiharu Ashino, Ken Boyer, Atsuhiko Hara, Jeff Johnson, Isamitsu Kashima, Dave Kuhn, Greg E.S.C. Manwaring, Hiroko Minowa, Kiyomi Miyakawa, Hirofumi Nakata, Takayo Nishimura, Kazuhiro Ohmame, Masaru Ohshiro, Chika Sato, Chiharu Sato, Yoshiharu Sato, Atsushi Sekiguchi, Kazuko Shibata, Kouichi Suenaga, Sachiko Sugino, Yuri Takasaki, Kazuyoshi Takeuchi, Junpei Tatenaka, Yasuo Torii, Sachiko Wakabayashi, Shigeru Yamamoto, Shinichi Yoshikawa * Assistant Animators: Jean Cullen De Moura, Thomas Estrada, Debra Armstrong, Sandra Ryan-Moran Additional Animation Provided by Tim Burton Films Entertainment, Ltd. * Director: Nigel Pay * Producer: Alison Graham * Layout: Neil Graham * Backgrounds: Monica Herman, John Gosler Richard Williams Animation Inc. * Director: Larry D. Whitaker, Jr. * Producer: Jill S. Bauman * Art Director: William Dely * Production Manager: Richmond M. Horine * Assistant Production Manager, Digital: Brett T. Gehrs * Production Assistant: Michael Fellows Hanna-Barbera * Animators: Nobuyuki Koyanagi, Masaaki Kudo, Yutaka Oka, Shinichi Suzuki Comedy Central Production * Animators: Kiyotaka Kantake, Jyuji Mizumura, Takashi Saijyo, Akita Watanabe Pixar and Troublemaker Entertainment * Directors: David Molina, Terry Shakespeare, Natasha Sasic, Larry D. Whitaker Jr. * Producer: Sue Shakespeare * Production Manager: Patrice Monis * Animators: Ron Friedman, Dan Kuenster * Layout: Matthew Bates * Background Layout: Bonnie Leick * Color Models: Ron Dias * Ink & Paint: Matthew J. Schiavone Nickelodeon Movies Animation Film Co., Ltd. * Animators: Kenji Hachizaki, Keiko Oyamada, Teiichi Takiguchi, Nobuo Tomizawa * Additional Animation by: Terrence Bannon, Keith Baxter, Mike Bell, George Benavides, Rune Bennicke, Dan Boulos, Ronaldo Canfora, Wayne Carlisi, Roger Chiasson, Mike D'Isa-Hogan, Jeff Etter, Ralph Fernan, Will Finn, Tim George, Ernie Gilbert, Patrick Gleeson, Steven P. Gordon, Chris Hubbard, Richard Jack, Kevin Johnson, Richard Jones, Ernie Keen, Michael Kiely, Chrystal Klabunde, Eric Koenig, Craig Maras, Bob McKnight, Mike Nguyen, John Nunnemacher, Dan O'Sullivan, Ralph Palmer, John Pomeroy, Gary Perkovac, Bill Recinos, Dean Roberts, Carolyn J. Sarachene, Andy Schmidt, Kexx Singleton, Robert Sledge, Derek Thompson, Greg Tiernan, Roger Vizard, Andreas Von Adrian, Todd Waterman, Larry D. Whitaker, Jr., David A. Zaboski, Gabriele Zucchelli Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animation Director: Madoka Yasuet * Additional Effects Animation by: Graham Bebbington, Dave Bossert, John Dillon, Sari Gennis, Brice Mallier, Joey Mildenberger, Kevin O'Neil, Gary Sole * Effects Clean-Up Artists: Ryuji Sasaki, Takahiro Ikezoe, Tsutomu Kaneko * Additional Effects Clean-Up by: Fredrick R. Bresky, Greg Bumatay, David Bunting, Carl Canga, Felipe Cardan, Greg Fleming, Paul Franklin, Mark Naisbitt * 3D Effects: Raymond C. King * Digital Trailer Effects: Michael Curtis CGI Animation * CGI Animation Supervisor: Martin Caden * CGI Animators: Sean Aspinall, Matt Jones Backgrounds * Background Supervisor: Hiroshi Ohno * Background Artists: Jerry Liew, James Zheng, Barry Dean, Polina Omelchuk * Digital Background Artists: Greg Farrugia, Sean Steinmuller, Denise Tanous * Studio Fuga · Kazuo Nagai, Akihito Fujimori, Naoto Hoshino, Masami Horii, Hiromichi Ito, Mina Nakayama, Kumiko Ohno * Studio Moonflower · Masatoshi Kenmochi, Kinya Tsubota, Tomoko Herai, Toshiharu Mizutani * Additional Background Artists: Toby Bluth, Barbara Schade, Rita Joyce, Mike Inman Clean-Up Animation * Clean-Up Supervisor: Michael Comino * Character Leads: Michael Comino, Linda Catchlove, Daryl Brougham * Senior Clean-Up Artists: Nicole Zarubin, Suk Hee Park, Stephanie Olivieri, Mike Wiesmeier, Kristina Reay, Lisa Battye, Eli Braga, Jeanette Imer, Brenda Sutton, Brian Estanislao * Clean-Up Artists: Hiromi Kakinmura, Sonny Esquillon, Eddie Choo, Peter Eastment, Anna Jukic, Sarah Newall, Sophia Ruo Liu, Jon Baker, Michelle Lindner, Richard Trefry, Kevin Comty, Max Gunner, Conille Macarayan, Janet Huang, Richard Pace, Dawn Lau, Tony Davis, David Harrison, Nick Ashby, Rebecca Rodd, Sue Tanner, Chie Arai, Rie Arai, Kimie Calvert, Genta Chiba, Nozomi Fuiji, Ken Kinoshita, Manabu Kawada, Reiko Mano, Kiyoko Makita, Tomokatsu Nagasaku, Kazuhiro Murase, Kazumi Nakata, Vittoria Quane, Kyoto Sato, Sumie Nishido, Kaori Takeuchi, Kaori Suzuki, Koji Ukai, Keiko Tanino, Yuji Watanabe * Additional Clean-Up Artists: Eric J. Abjornson, Todd Ammons, Rikke Asbjorn, Steve Austin, Peterpaul Bautista, Shaun Blake, Wanda Brown, Mick Cassidy, Lillian Chapman, Greg Checketts, Paul Chorley, Mike Cote, Devin Crane, Chris Drew, Ruth Elliott, Niko Frangos, Ashlee Hamilton, Willy Harber, Ellen Heindel, Art Hernandez, Tom Higgins, Kenny Huynh, Tim Ingersoll, Myung Kang Teague, Calvin LeDuc, Leticia Lichtwardt, Simon Loxton, Brian Mainolfi, Wantana Martinelli, Peter Mays, Janet McKay, Lee Middleton, Mina Mileva-Cairns, Andy Molloy, June Nam, Ray Newman, Laura Nichols, Mike Pettengill, Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Sarkis Postajian, Isabelle Radage, Domingo Rivera, Al Salgado, Randy Sanchez, Angela Sigurdsen, Jennifer Stern, Nicole Stinn, Aurea Terribili, Janice Tolentino, Lee Townsend, Justin "Dusty" Wakefield, Lureline Weatherly, David Webster Inbetween Animation * Inbetween Supervisor: Tom Schyvens * Character Leads: Tom Schyvens, Michael Pattison, Aaron Stannard * Senior Inbetween Artists: Silvio Arlenghi, Morris Lee, Amanda Earle, Charlotte Walton, David Costello * Inbetween Artists: Tina Burke, Kelly Bergsma, Kristine Cotton, Allan Dicdiquin, Enrique Gallardo, John Horvath, Miles Jenkinson, Rod Millichamp, Michael Leske, Jason Trevenen, Simon Ryder, David Wilkinson, Kristi Connolly, Zhiqiang Ding, Mark Guthrie, Laura Lyubomirsky, Sara Rivers, Damian Smart, Mamie Miao, Stuart Packwood, Tim Brothers, Kris Gardiner, Amy Mebberson, Rene Pfitzner, Katsunori Adachi, Mio Aihata, Tatsuro Arai, Tomoko Araki, Koji Endo, Miho Fujita, Taro Fukino, Chiharu Haraguchi, Kyoko Haseyama, Suzuka Higa, Yoko Hoshino * Additional Inbetween Artists: Yoshitake Iwakami, Chizuko Iwasa, Yuichi Kabashima, Naoko Kakiki, Mitsuko Kanaoka, Yoshihiro Kato, Yusei Kawada, Satoko Kawamoto, Shizuka Kikuta, Aya Kuki, Ai Kuwabara, Terumichi Mabuchi, Hitomi Maeda, Chie Maruyama, Mio Nakano, Mai Nakazato, Takahiro Nawa, Maki Nishi, Masatsugu Nishida, Sachio Nishiyama, Yumiko Ohasa, Hiromi Ohta, Yoko Ono, Akira Ozawa, Takahito Sugawara, Takeo Shuto, Kenji Sugiyama, Noriko Sugiyama, Miho Suzuki, Makimi Takada, Mie Takaguchi, Akifumi Takahashi, Tsuyoshi Takahashi, Naomi Takeuchi, Setsuya Tanabe, Ritsuko Tanaka, Kumiko Tanihira, Kazuyo Tominaga, Asuka Tsubuki, Chinatsu Ueno, Tomoki Yamagata, Hiroko Yamamoto, Yukari Yamaura, Sugako Yamazaki, Kuniko Yano, Morihiko Yano, Terumi Yoshida, Dave Woodman * Additional Inbetween Animation Provided by: Musashino Seisakujo, Studio Froniter * Inbetween Checkers: Etsuko Tamakoshi, Mayumi Ohmura, Takahiro Takashima * Recruitment and Training Manager: Debbie Cramb *Inbetween Trainees: Lydia Bachimova, Tristan Balos, Kayn Garcia, Daniel MacGregor, David Hardy, Adam Rainford Digital Production * Technical Director: Kentaro Takahashi * Assistant Technical Director: Darren Clark * Composite Supervisor: Kousuke Arakawa * Compositors: Toshiyuri Fukushima, Shunya Kimura, Katsuya Kozutsumi, Hiromi Tano * Additional Compositors: Tracy Jones, Charlie Luce, Glo Minaya, Kimberly Rose, Andrew Schoentag * Digital Compositors: Chris Manabe, Glo Minaya * Color Stylist: Shiho Kuriki, Masumi Nose, Kimie Yamana * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Naomi Tazawa * Digital Ink & Paint: Brandon Bloch, Tukiko Kakita, Misako Motoyanagi, Kumi Nanjo, Akiko Nasu, Yuko Nemoto, Makiko Saito, Michiko Saito, Mami Sakamaki, Akiko Shimizu, Elizabeth Taheri, Kanako Takahashi, Yumiko Takahashi, Youichi Yamane, Yuki Yokoyama, Elizabeth Bursalyan, Cheryl C. Hills, Melissa Jordan, Charles Lyons, Zachary McClendon, Dean Stanley * Additional Ink & Paint: Virtual Magic * Matte Cutters: Megumi Ishido, Hiroko Shimazu * Animation Scanners: Akiko Sasaki, Yuichiro Taira * BG Scanners: Megumi Ishido, Hiroko Shimazu, Megumi Ishido, Hiroko Shimazu * Digital BG Scanners: Carolyn Guske, Robert Lowden * CGI Effects Supervisor: Shinji Nasu * CGI Effects Artists: Seiko Endoji, Ryoichi Ishigami, Ray King * Supervisor, Key BG Color Correction: Ernest Pava * Key BG Color Correction: Don Devine, David Dimatteo, Chris Staples * Scanner: Thomas Pniewski * Production Manager, Digital: Brant Hawes * Digital System Manager: Kotaro Beppu * System Administration: Joe Davenport, Robert Jones, William Munsterman, Itaru Naruumi * Manager, Studio Technology: Stephen Toback * Technology Analyst: Joel Halvorson * Principal Software Engineer: David Adler * Digital Production: T2 Studio Production * Production Manager: Jennifer Blohm * Production Supervisors: Ferrell Baron, Kristin Kakiuchi Rawnsley, Jennifer Lopez, Christopher Kracker, Marilyn Munro * Production Associate: Mona Holtz * Assistant to the Producer: Allison Roth * Production Assistants: Matt Fitzsimons, Yukari Kiso, Takaari Matsudaira, Akira Matsumoto, Shinya Mitsuta, Tomomi Miura, Atsushi Niwata, Yoko Saito, Takashi Tanigunchi * Production Secretary: Glenn Gallo * Sheet Timers: Ken Boyer, Terry Lennon, Tom Mazzocco, Roy Meurin, Larry Whitaker * Continuity Checkers: Barbara Donatelli, Lynn Singer, Kathrin Victor * Production Accountants: Jim Cotton, Marai Simonian * Talent Coordinators: Anne-Marie Pione, Aaron Drown, Julie Morgavi * Script Coordinators: Leona Jernigan, Brian Sintay * Sequence Producer: Ryan Robertson * Press Attache France: Emilie Mason * Social Marketing: Rick Schirmer * Film Marketing: Scott Seiffert * General Manager, Walt Disney Animation Japan: Motoyoshi Tokunaga * Add'l Associate Producing Services David King * Additional Production Managers: Deanne Jaedicke, Melinda Carrillo * Additional Character Design: Daniel Haskett, Caroline Hu, Ritsuko Notani * Additional Key Layout Design: Brian Woods, David Gardner, Wallace Williamson * Additional Color Styling: Janet Cummings * Add'l Background Layout Artists: Shane Parker, Milana Borkett, Richard Zaloudek, S. J. Zheng, Olena Vigovska * Additional Animator: Donald Walker * Additional Compositors: Brian Cole, Fernando Letteri, Glo Minaya, Andrew Schoentag Editorial & Post Production * Director, Post Production: Mark Von Der Heide * First Assistant Film Editor: Barbara Gerety * Assistant Film Editors: Christine Lojko Haslett, Susan Odjakjian * Apprentice Film Editor: Andrew Sorcini * Additional Assistant Film Editors: Jesse Augustine, Jerry Edemann, Susan Edmunson, Jeremy Grey * Additional Film Editing: John Royer * Additional Storyreel Editors: Nancy Frazen, Tony Mizgalski * Editors, Walt Disney Animation Japan: Makoto Arai, Yasunori Hayama * Casting: David Wright * Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda * Post Production Coordinators: Mark Bollinger, Craig Sawczuk, Ken Poteat, Geri Bryan * Track Reading: Skip Craig * Main and End Title Design by: Susan Bradley Film Design, Matt Seckman * Titles and Opticals by: Buena Vista Imaging * End Title Sequence Animator: Ingin Kim * Digital Ink and Paint Software: Toon Boom Technologies * Digital Film Services: Digital Filmworks, Inc., E-Film * Color Timing: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutting: Mary Beth Smith * Produced & Distributed on: Eastman Film * Prints by: Technicolor® Sound * Supervising Sound Editors: Louis L. Edemann, Donald J. Malouf, Howard Neiman * Sound Editors: Ronald Eng, Tammy Fearing, Rick Franklin, Leonard Geschke, David Grimaldi, Doug Jackson, Adam Kopald, Chuck Neely, Charles W. Ritter, Todd Toon * First Assistant Sound Editors: Nancy MacLeod, Ronnie Morgan, Ann L. Thornberg * Layback Sound Mixer: Larry Hopkins * Assistant Sound Engineer: Bruno Roussel * Additional Voices by: Frank Welker * Assistant Dialogue Engineer: Amir Hematyar * Supervising ADR Editors: Gail Clark Burch, Thomas G. Whiting * ADR/Dialogue Editors: G.W. Brown, Devon Curry, Lisa J. Levine * ADR Group Recordists: Jeanette Browning, Marsha Source * ADR Mixers: Doc Kane, Carlos Sotolongo * ADR Engineers: Cameron Davis, Larry Winer * Original Dialog Mixer: Carlos Sotolongo * Original Dialogue Recordists: John Kestler, Greg Lhotka * Foley Editors: Valerie Davidson, Nancy MacLeod, Dan Yale * Foley Artists: John Cucci, Ken Dufva, John Roesch, Joan Rowe * Foley Mixers: James Ashwill, Mary Jo Lang, Lee Tinkham * Foley Recordist: Scott Morgan * Re-Recording Mixers: Elliot Tyson, Tom Dahl, Mel Metcalfe, Andy D'Addario, Terry O'Bright, Dan O'Connell * Recordists: Erik Flockoi, Steve Kohler * Additional Voice Artists: Matt Stone, Trey Parker, Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Jim Cummings, Frank Oz, Jim Carrey, June Foray, Bruce Willis, Bill Fagerbakke, Tom Jay, Carey Burton, Rodger Bompass, Clancy Brown, Jerry Orbach, Steve Marvin, Peter Cullen, Arnold Schwarzenegger Songs * Music and Lyrics by: Melissa Manchester and Norman Gimbel * Songs Arranged and Orchestrated by: Doug Bestermann * "It's the Count" * "Nobody is Happening" * "Keep Changing Your Skins" * Performed by * Jim Cummings as Count Olaf * Emily Browning as The Littlest Elf * Chorus: Bobbi Page, Randy Crenshaw, Michael Geiger, Geoff Koch, Rick Logan, Lauren Wood End Title Song * "Lovely Spring" * Written by: Thomas Newman & Tim Rice, Walt Disney Music Company * Performed by: Kenny Loggins & Peter Asher * Mixed by: George Massenburg * Chorus: Rosemary Butler, Gary Falcone, Wendy Fraser, Jonnie Hall, Molly Hall, Dorian Holley, Cord Jackman, Luana Jackman, Raven Kane, Brian Lassiter, Stephen Lively, Richard Lucchese, Arnold McCuller, Bobbi Page, Brandon Pollard, Andrea Robinson, Laurie Schillinger, Sophia Schwartz, Stephanie Spruill, Tiffany Takara Greer, Carmen Twillie, Terry Wood, Ayana Williams * Joy Enriquez appears courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. * Carlos Ponce appears courtesy of EMI Latin * Songs Arranged & Orchestrated by: Martin Erskine * Music Mixers: Michael Farrow, Frank Wolf, Cary Butler, Bill Jackson, Ross Pallone * Supervising Music Editors: Richard Whitfield, Sherry Whitfield, Dominick Certo, Laura Perlman, Craig Pettigrew * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Assistant Music Editors: Christine Cholvin, Tommy Holmes * Music Contractors: Tonia Davall, Sandy DeCresent, Peter Rotter, Reggie Wilson * Music Preparation: Julian Bratolyubov, Frank Macchia, Booker White * Supervising Music Copyist: Booker White * Vocal Contractor: Bobbi Page * Additional Vocal Production: Jonathan Allen * Score Orchestrations: Bruce Fowler, Ladd McIntosh, David Campbell, Walt Fowler, J. Eric Schmidt * Score Arranged by: David Campbell * Score Conducted by: Nick Glennie-Smith, David Campbell * Score Recordists: Tim Lauber, Armin Steiner * Additional Music by: Steve Jablonsky, Klaus Badelt * Additional Music Arrangements: Bill Elliott, Mark Watters * Score Music Programming: Steve Jablonsky * Music Administrator: Jason Henkel * Executive in Charge of Music Production: Bambi Moé * Assistant Score Engineer: Gregg Silk * Music Production Coordinators: Clint W. Heidorn, A.J. Lara * Music Production Manager: Kimberly Oliver * Additional Music Production: Ed Kalnins * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute * This Film Would Not Have Been Possible Without the Inspiration from the Original Motion Picture and the Work of its Talented Artists and Animators. * No. 37197 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound In Selected Theatres * Dolby Digital In Selected Theatres * Digital DTS Sound in Selected Theaters * Books Available At Stores Everywhere * Cassette and Compact Disc Available on Walt Disney Records * CD-Rom Available on Disney Interactive * Copyright © MM Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation (Japan), Inc. * Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and Disney MovieToons * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews * Air Bud: World Pup * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II * Disney's Home for the Holidays * The Black Cauldron/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video Closing Previews * Disney Halloween Favorites * Playhouse Disney * The Littlest Elf: A Series of Fortunate Events CD-Rom Music Video * Lovely Spring Music Video Category:THX Category:2000 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:The Littlest Elf